Secret Sister
by FrostPheyonix
Summary: Ash has a sister he never knew about before he was born. This is her story and how she ended up being forgotten. IN PROCESS OF REDOING!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The girl looked at the clock. Only 10 more minutes until she could get her poke'mon. She ran down stairs.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Remember, Mom? I get my poke'mon today."

"Oh yeah. That's right. Don't forget to come back before I have the baby. You won't want to miss seeing your brother."

"So it is a boy?"

"Yep and we already have a name picked out."

"What is it."

"Ash."

"Mom, why are you naming us both after trees? I'm already called Willow."

"And you are a Willow. Fair with pale green eyes and silvery white hair."

"Yeah, and I'm 14 and I just get my poke'mon today."

"Oh dear. You should hurry. It's already five after."

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!"

She ran out of the house and to the lab where she was supposed to go. She knocked on the door a couple of times and nobody answered. An elderly lady came out of the house next door.

"If your lookin' for the professor, he went out a little while ago."

"Do you know where?"

"Yeah. He went to teach the new trainers how to catch poke'mon."

Willow groaned. This was just her luck. Hopefully her brother wouldn't have the same luck she did.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Willow."

She dashed to route 1 and saw a cluster of people. Many had newly obtained partners. She saw the professor as he gave the final instructions.

"And then, you throw the poke'ball like this," he said tossing the red and white sphere at a weedle. The children aplauded. Their ages ranged from 10 to 16. One boy near the back of the group looked like he was 17 and very unhappy.

"Jake, why don't you come up here and show us how to release a poke'mon?"

"Whatever..." the boy sighed. He had dark brown hair and amber eyes. He taped the poke'ball and opened it. The weedle came out in a flash of blue light.

"Very good. Now all of you can go start your adventure. Jake could you stay here with me for a moment?"

"Sure. Got nothin' better to do."

"Okay. Come on over here, Willow."

"Yeah? What do you need, professor?"

"I'm going to give you a poke'mon. Then, Jake can help teach you how to catch one. That and I also have a request for you two."

"Mkay. So what is my poke'mon?"

"Here. This is its poke'ball. Just tap the button and you will see what it is."

She pressed the button. A blue and white pokemon popped out. Even the professor gasped.

"I didn't think that she would send a dratini as a starter. This is a very rare poke'mon. Well, Jake, go on and help her. I need to make a call."

"Sure," he walked up to some grass. "This is one of the spots you can find wild poke'mon. You can also find them in caves and other places. Really about everywhere. Do I really need to show you how?"

"No, but it would be great if you could point out a few things while I try."

"Kay, fine. Willow is it? As you can probably tell, I'm Jake. Do you want to meet my poke'mon?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Mkay. Come on out Bambi."

A small poke'mon with a pink back and head and a flower by its ear popped out of the poke'ball.

"He is from the Unova region. Aparently, only older trainers get new poke'mon. They just discovered his kind a few days ago."

"Wow. He's nothing like I've ever seen before. Why?"

"They want to keep this on the down low. Not many trainers will be very surprised though. They are only doing this for a few months though. Just to introduce poke'mon and see how the trainers react. If it goes well, they will continue inter-poke'mon trading. If not. Well, you get the point."

"Yeah. So is that why you got one?"

"Yep. You got a pretty rare one yourself. What are you going to name her?"

"I think maybe Grace."

"That's a nice name. Why don't you quick peek in the grass and see if you can find a wild poke'mon so I can help you out with catching it?"

"Mkay," she walked into the shaded area. The grass waved in the breeze. She heard some pidgey singing in the nearby forest. A rustling from a clump of grass caught her attention. She crept up to it slowly, as to not scare its occupant. A little yellow mouse was lookin at its older counterpart. A pichu and pikachu. She threw her poke'ball and out came Grace. The two poke'mon looked at their oponant.

"Pika. Pikachu."

"Pi. Pichu?"

"Pi. Pikapi."

The small pichu looked concerned for the pikachu, but went to a nearby tree anyways. The pikachu used a quick tackle attack. It hit Grace, but did little to the dratini.

"Grace, use wrap," Willow told her partner. Grace caught the poke'mon in her wrap. Willow threw the poke'ball towards the struggling pikachu. Grace dropped it as the ball hit it.

One

Two

Three

She caught her first poke'mon.

"Wow. That was perfect, Willow."

"Thanks. I watched how to on TV."

"Really? Hmm. Oh. Here comes that pichu."

The little mouse ran up. It looked at the poke'ball its friend was captured in. Willow knelt down.

"Do you want to come with little fella?"

"Pii... Pichu," it said as it walked up to her. She took out a poke'ball and set it by her new friend and the pichu pressed the button and dissapeared into the ball.

"I think I'll name the pikachu Sparky and the pichu Spila because it has a spiny ear."

"Good names. All of your poke'mon seem to really like you."

"Yeah. So would you like to go with me to the next town?"

"Sure."

The two walked off towards Viridian City. Willow looked back towards her home and though to herself. _I'm really going to miss this place. I hope my mom stays well and that my dad never finds where we live. _And with that, she turned away from home to start her own story. One to match her grandfather's legacy.


	2. Chapter 2: Rockets

Willow sat in the poke'mon center in front of one of the videophones. The professor was on the other line.

"You two ran off before I could give you these. I need you to help me study the poke'mon here and everywhere you go. It is a newer model of the poke'dex. I'll send it to you now."

She watched as a box appeared on the reciving platform. Opening it she found two poke'dex and 10 poke'balls.

"I would like you two give half of all that to Jake. The other half is for your use."

"Okay. Thank you proffesor."

"No problem. Have fun and call me and report your progress every once in a while. I'll also keep you up to date on your brother."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

She turned and looked at Jake.

"Did you hear all of that?"

"Yep. We might want to get a little farther. First though, we need to stop at a poke'mart and get some supplies. You probably left with enough but we will need more food to make it through the forest."

"Okay then."

The two walked to the poke'mart. Some people with big red Rs on their jackets stood by the entrance conversing until the duo reached them.

"Hold it kids, you can't go in here. We have our orders. Just run along and play with your poke'mon while you can."

"But we need supplies to get through the forest."

"Too bad. Go beg some people who have them."

"Hey! Your all talk. Willow and I could beat the two of you any day," Jake butted in.

The two Rockets threw their poke'balls. Two poochyena stood growling, ready for their trainers to give the command. Jake looked at the two and gasped.

"They have Hoenn poke'mon. How did they get them?"

"Yeah. We have rare poke'mon that could easily beat yours any day. Our boss has many connections."

Jake threw out Bambi. Willow tossed Sparky's poke'ball. The pikachu looked alert and confused. Bambi was ready for a fight. The two rockets grunted in surprise.

"So do we."

The blond looked at her friend. He nodded and they said together, "Poochyena, use bite."

The two poke'mon leaped at Willow and Jake, digging their fangs in as hard as possible. Willow felt pain like she never had before. The Poochyena was latched on to her arm. Jake was struggling with the other on his leg. The green-haired guy grabbed a couple of nets and snagged Sparky and Bambi. The pikachu struggled. Even though it was just caught by her, she could cause any of her poke'mon to want to stay with her. Bambi stayed cool and thought. They needed an escape route. The net was steel wire. Not easy to cut. He said something to Sparky. Sparky paused and nodded. He started generating sparks from his cheek pouches. The sky started to gray over. A single line of thunder hit the steel and it fell to pieces. Sparky tackled the poochyena fighting Willow and Bambi handled Jake. The two rockets looked at the duo and their poke'mon and turned and ran.

"Poochyena, return!" the two yelled over their shoulders. They took off and ran into the distance.

Willow recalled Sparky.

"What are we going to do now, Jake?" she asked swaying a little. Jake looked at her, concerned.

"Well, first, we are going to take you to a doctor."

"No, we have to take care of the poke'mon first. Sparky might be hurt."

"You are hurt, though."

"No. First poke'mon," she said. Her swaying got more errotic and she soon toppled to the ground. Jake looked at her arm. It was swollen and turning purple. _The poochyena must not have listened to its trainer and used poison fang. This is not good, _he thought. He picked her up carefully and looked at his poke'mon. He grabbed some paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote a quick note.

"Take this to a hospital and I will be behind you a little bit, Bambi."

Jake watched his deerling run out of sight. He hefted Willow over his shoulder and started towards where his poke'mon was headed. A passerby saw him and walked over.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but my friend isn't. We were attacked by two rockets. They had their poke'mon attack us to take ours but one didn't follow the original command and my friend is badly poisoned. I need to get her to a hospital as fast as possible."

"Sorry, but the nearest hospital is days away. You might have to go to a poke'mon center."

"Okay then, thanks."

He took off the direction of his deerling. It was standing out side a building with a red sign and a white P on the top. A pink haired lady looked at him and waved him over.

"This must be your deerling. I read the note. I have a bed ready and the nearest doctor will be here soon. He is coming by air."

"Thank you. Do you have any warm water and a bandage for me?"

"Yes. Follow me."

He walked after her. A young man that looked to be about 31 ran in after a gust of wind and feathers. He looked frazzled and was carrying a bag.

"Joy, I heard I had a patient?"

"Yes, right over here."

He ran over, taking a vile out of his bag. Jake watched him warily and winced as the chancey applied the antibactierial spray on his bite.

"Doctor, is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. It looks bad."

Her poke'mon came out of their poke'balls. The doctor jumped in surprise.

"She might with her friends, though."

Jake nodded solemly. He stood and walked to a videophone. He contacted the professor.

"Oak, could you get Mrs. Ketchum on the phone?"

"Sure. What is it, Jake?"

"Willow and I were attacked by Team Rocket."

"I'll get her here soon."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a cliff hanger there for all my fans to chew on. :D Hope you're enjoying what my friends call a talent for writing even though I think of it as more of a hobby. Don't forget to reveiw ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Viridian Forest

Mrs. Ketchum waddled through the door. Jake saw her and waved her over.

"Is my daughter any better?"

"Yes. She has her poke'mon watching her as well as a doctor and Nurse Joy."

"Oh good. I'm glad you're here to protect her too, though. From what it sounds like is my old boyfriend is trying to get revenge for me dumping him and marrying another-"

"Aren't you here to see your daughter?" Jake asked warily.

"Oh... Yes. That's right. Where is she?"

"The first room to the right. Be quiet. Last I checked, she was sleeping."

"Okay. Thank you, Jake."

"No problem, Mrs. K."

She walked over to the room and dissapeared behind the door. Jake sat and patted his deerling's head.

"I think she'll be all right..."

* * *

><p>Willow felt a hand touch her shoulder and opened her eyes. Her mother stood above her.<p>

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened. I came as quick as I could."

"Yeah... Why would people attack others with poke'mon, though?"

"There are some bad people in this world. There are also some that are pure of heart. Then there are those that are in between."

"Yeah... I know," she yawned.

"You should go back to sleep. I'll be heading back home now. Just be safe. Please," she whispered.

"I will, Mom," Willow mumbled before dozing again. Mrs. Ketchum quietly exited the room and left. Jake looked at the almost closed door. After what happened, there was no doubt that he would do his best to protect her. He also yawned and lay down on the couch he sat on and fell asleep, patting his poke'mon's head.

* * *

><p>Jake and Willow walked out of the poke'mon center doors. After two days of just sleeping, the two felt pretty good. Willow had Grace out to enjoy the beautiful weather. A young eevee scampered up, looking at the two curiously. Jake crouched and put a hand out for the little fox poke'mon to sniff. It creapt closer and sniffed it warily.<p>

"Eee eevee," it said happily. Jake chuckled and grabbed a poke'ball from his backpack.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"EEEE!" she exclaimed and pushed the button with her own nose. She dissapeared inside and the ball shook three times.

"I think I will name her Bubbles because she just seems so bubbly and happy."

"That's such a cute name!"

"Yep. Now I hope that we can get through the forest since I overheard that the Poke'mart is closed for investigation."

"Well, we could always find fruit and berries."

"True. We should hurry though. The gym is closed on weekends and the gym leader has siblings to care for."

"Okay, on to Pewter City then."

* * *

><p>Pidgey fluttered up from a nearby tree. A couple of bellsprout danced together.<p>

"We should let our poke'mon out to enjoy the day."

"That's not a bad idea."

The teams poke'mon played for hours until, finally, Spila fell asleep next to Willow under the shade of a tree. A young female pikachu came sniffing around. Sparky went up and greeted her. She spoke with him for a while before nervously glancing at the humans and other poke'mon.

"Piii..."

"Pika? Pii"

"Chu?"

"Pi. Pikapi."

"Chu," the female shook her head slowly and started off. Sparky looked back at Willow before running after her. He glanced back to see the shock and sadness cross the human's face.

"I guess. If he comes back he does, but when we reach Pewter City and if he still isn't with me, I'm letting him go."

"Willow, it's not often that poke'mon that you just catch want to stay. They need to know that you care about them enough to let them go."

"Thanks Jake."

* * *

><p>The fire fell lower. Its glow illuminated the two teens sleeping forms. Glowing eyes surrounded them. A string shot bound the two. They woke to find several insect poke'mon, including a scyther and a venomoth. A team of ariados had used the move. Then the venomoth used sleep powder and the two humans fell into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll leave it here for a nice little cliffhanger. :D <strong>

**Don't forget to review. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Sparky

**Hey, it's me again. The person you people so love. ^^ I have to say, this is my most popular fanfiction. Maybe if my computer is ever fixed, I can update faster than this.**

* * *

><p>Willow opened her eyes. Jake was beside her. Where, she couldn't tell, but it was still dark out. She tried to move, but her hands and feet were bound. A scyther lounged against a tree nearby, an ariados beside it. A Rocket came out of the shadows.<p>

"Heh, you again. I thought I would never get revenge. Hey, Butch, come see who it is."

Another Rocket member came after the first. He started chuckling wickedly.

"The boss's wife's brat? How pathetic."

"Well, since she's just laying here, in our custody..."

"We could get some revenge?"

"Boss never said she had to be healthy. Only alive."

The two beconed the watch poke'mon near. A couple instructions were whispered. The scyther darted over to Jake and rolled him to the edge of what now appeared to be a small clearing.

_So we are still in Veridian Forest. But we could still be too far from help..._

The ariados crept slowly towards her. When it was close enough, it's claw-like leg started glowing dark purple. It raised it high and brought it down on her head, not breaking skin, but causing her ears to ring. The scyther came up behind her and kicked her in the small of her back. When she rolled, it picked her up and threw her into a tree. She grunted and fell, barely consious. Jake heard her and woke. The scyther raised his blade-arm to strike her, and Jake crawled to his feet and dove. He gasped as he felt the blade plung deep into his side. Willow screamed.

"NOOOOO! JAKE!"

The two Rocket's laughed as he fell, unmoving. Bleeding.

* * *

><p>Sparky heard the scream. He quickly apologized to his newfound friend and dashed as fast as he could toward it. He knew his master was in danger. He knew genuine fear and anguish released in that one inhuman sound. A few pidgy started flying off as he startled them. Stopping, Sparky looked around. The forest was unfamiliar. A young pikachu bounded up to him.<p>

"Pika? Pipi chu. Cha?" (Excuse me? You seem to be looking for something. Can I help?)

"Chuu... Pikapi pikachu." (Yes please... My master is in trouble.)

"Pika." (Follow me.)

The two pikachu ran into the thick underbrush. As Sparky followed him, though, the tail was odd. Black and fluffy was not a pikachu tail. Sparky shrugged it off. If it was helping him find his master, he didn't really care.

* * *

><p>Willow looked on in horror as the Rockets rolled him to the edge of the clearing. He still breathed, though he was loosing a lot of blood. She looked at the two people.<p>

"Can I please help him? If I don't, he'll die..."

"We could care less."

"You care for him? That's a shame. He isn't needed. At least he can die and forget about pain. You on the other hand will be kept alive. We won't kill you, but we will test your physical and mental limits."

The two Rockets looked at each other and threw another poke'ball each. Casidy had a houndoom and Butch had a skuntank. The houndoom bared its fangs and growled. Skuntank smirked as it waited for its master's command.

* * *

><p>Sparky looked at the Rocket's camp. The strange pikachu had led him there and disappeared. Two sets of eyes watched from behind a shade of leaves. Finally after a while, the two emerged. Zoroark and her young zorua. She walked up to Sparky and pointed at the bags set in the middle of the camp. He nodded and she quickly collected Willow and Jake's belongings. Sparky dug in Willow's backpack and found what he was looking for. He pushed the button on the poke'ball and Grace appeared. He did the same with Jake's and brought out Bambi. The poke'mon ran to where they heard all the sound.<p>

* * *

><p>The two Rockets pointed at Willow and their poke'mon got the immediate hint. Houndoom leaped at her and used fire fang. Skuntank used slash. She screamed as the houndoom bit her but she never felt the skuntank's attack. Grace had grabbed a hold of it and swung it away. She used ice beam and froze it where it stood. Sparky used thundershock on the insect poke'mon, making them faint immediatly. Houndoom let go of Willow and tried to get Grace, but Bambi tackled it. The Rockets withdrew their poke'mon.<p>

"You might have beaten use now, but we also beat you."

"The boss will have his revenge. Butch, we should split before someone comes looking."

"Yes, we should."

The two ran like cowards into the forest, leaving Willow and Jake in the small clearing, one bleeding badly.


	5. Note

**Sorry. I know you all hate notes, but this is something that needs to be said.**

**The past while I was typing other stories. I abandoned this one.**

**I am sorry to say, that I am no longer doing it because...**

**I'm going to be REdoing it!**

**I'm going to retype it and make it longer, better, find a plot, and stick to it.**

**The characters will be the same, and the first few chapters will be close to the same, but there will be differences. My style has, after all, changed in the time I wasn't doing this one.**

**So until it's out, be patient! I know you'll be happy about the outcome! :D**


End file.
